


Shine Like a Diamond

by stephanericher



Series: 31 Days of Horoscopes [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: 1/24: Your poise and gracious nature serve you well now, Aquarius. The best thing you can do today is spend time around other people. Go to a party or other social gathering tonight. The evening is bound to be a resounding success as you radiate warmth and energy and people respond in kind. Allow everyone the pleasure of basking in your glow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this 31-day challenge is based on the wonderful [31-Day Horoscope Challenge by @icandrawamoth](http://archiveofourown.org/series/621022). Simply: read your horoscope for the day from horoscope.com (Aquarius for me); use it as a writing prompt.

Reo leans against the bar, his fingertips curling under the countertop. The party’s shaping up quite well so far, and it’s barely started. The usual fashionably-late crowd hasn’t arrived; the people who are here are (mostly) on their first drinks; the early-dinner bar patrons haven’t finished filing out. But already Kotarou and his skater friends are pulling more people from school into their discussion and Eikichi is talking animatedly with the captain of the girls’ wrestling team, probably about protein shakes. Reo takes another sip of his vodka soda and nods at a few giggling honor roll students; they wave to him and whisper amongst themselves. While it’s true that nothing remarkable has happened yet, they don’t need anything remarkable right now. Keeping things low-key is an event to toast to in and of itself.  
  
All of their college applications are in, and aside from the few early-decision winners (through brown-nosing, nepotism, or just plain luck) they’re all waiting for another two months. Time is at a crawl; they just have to do well enough this semester not to get rescinded (which, please; their teachers are as done as they are), and they need a way of blowing off steam without coming to blows over who’s getting in where.  
  
But everyone here is relaxing, relief making them sink down against the bar or into a chair and down their drinks a little quicker than usual, if only to make time go a little faster than midtown traffic with a cabbie on the phone when you’re already three minutes late. It’s not an artificial relaxation, with perfectly-plucked eyebrows poised just so and shoulders jutting out a little too far; the tension’s far from boiling over. Reo stirs his drink and looks over at Kotarou again; he’d ordered food (better not have put that on Reo’s tab) and there’s sauce on his face and one of his friends is laughing.  
  
“Waiting for me?”  
  
Reo nearly drops his drink; some of it splashes onto his thumb and he sucks his teeth. Teppei drops his arm around Reo’s shoulders; he smells like the YSL cologne Reo had gotten him for his last birthday but he rarely wears. His hand cups Reo’s elbow for a moment.  
  
“As if,” Reo says, trying to frown at him.  
  
Teppei’s smiling, though. Ugh.  
  
“Get yourself a drink,” says Reo.  
  
Teppei flags down the bartender, leaning even more on Reo, and Reo frowns. If he’s trying to hide his knee injury by acting overly-affectionate, it’s not going to work. If he’s leaning on a knee it’s the bad one, so either he’s not leaning or he took too many pain meds. Reo knocks his hip into Teppei’s, and Teppei turns back to smile at him, leveraging his height advantage for what little it’s worth. He seems all right.  
  
“Another vodka soda for him, too,” says Teppei.  
  
He’s acting intentionally obtuse, and Reo’s about to say something when Kotarou, bored with the skaters, preemptively interrupts them.  
  
“Teppei! You’re here!”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Dunno,” says Kotarou.  
  
He’s still wearing his school pants, but at least his oxford shirt and tie are gone in favor of one of those too-thin-and-soft-to-wash-even-once t-shirts from whichever streetwear brand is so hip right now.  
  
“You didn’t put that food on my tab, did you?” Reo says.  
  
Kotarou grins (he is completely shameless). “Reo-nee is so generous.”  
  
He reaches in for a hug; Reo slides away and turns into Teppei’s torso (unintentional, but enjoyable). Teppei’s arm drops to Reo’s waist and he leans in and Reo’s starting to feel a little bit dizzy. It’s just the alcohol; he hadn’t had much for dinner; that’s all.  
  
“Stop ignoring me,” Kotarou whines, leaning his head on Reo’s shoulder.  
  
Reo stares at Teppei’s collar; Kotarou elbows him in the ribs.  
  
“Look at Ei-chan and Mako-chan.”  
  
Reo’s head whips around, and sure enough Eikichi’s conversation partner is now Makoto. (When did he arrive? Where’s his little posse?) Eikichi’s still gesturing, but Makoto’s hands are folded over his chest and Reo can tell through the back of Makoto’s head that he’s rolling his eyes right now.  
  
“Hey, Ei-chan!”  
  
Eikichi waves at them, and Makoto turns around, face already in its usual pout. Eikichi grabs Makoto’s wrist and pulls him over, and just when Reo thinks Makoto’s going to snatch his wrist away and yell at Eikichi for manhandling him, he doesn’t. His eyes flit over to Eikichi’s face, but he’s practically letting himself be dragged along. Very interesting. Reo looks up at Teppei to see if he’s noticed, but Teppei’s face is passive.  
  
“Makoto’s started smoking again,” says Eikichi.  
  
Makoto scowls (that furrow in his brow really is going to become permanent one of these days). “It’s not any of your business.”  
  
“It’s bad for you. You shouldn’t put that shit anywhere near your body.”  
  
Saying that is probably going to make Makoto smoke two cigarettes at once or something, just to make Eikichi angrier, although considering the way Makoto had just reacted to the arm-pulling, maybe not.  
  
“It’s gross, Mako-chan,” Reo says.  
  
Makoto sticks out his tongue, and Kotarou snickers. Typical behavior for both of them, clearly no more mature than when they were all five years old. Eikichi sighs.  
  
“Makoto…”  
  
And now it’s even more interesting. Reo nudges Teppei. Makoto’s crossing his arms and making a big show of sighing back. They stare at each other for a few seconds later, and it’s Makoto who breaks first.  
  
“Whatever,” Makoto says, and heads off toward the door.  
  
Eikichi’s hot on his heels, probably to prevent him from taking another cigarette break. Teppei pushes Reo’s second drink into his hand.  
  
“Ei-chan’s not subtle at all,” says Kotarou. “Too bad Mako-chan’s so dense.”  
  
“Mako-chan’s pretty obvious, too,” says Reo.  
  
Kotarou shrugs. “How much you want to bet they don’t come back inside?”  
  
Reo’s not going to take that one, and truthfully it’s Makoto’s and Eikichi’s business (though it doesn’t mean he won’t want to hear about it after the fact). He squeezes Teppei’s arm, and Teppei looks back at him. Kotarou clears his throat.  
  
“You guys are boring.”  
  
Reo debates telling him to pay for his own food, but it’s not worth it. Instead, he knocks his glass against Teppei’s.  
  
“Anything we’re toasting?” says Teppei.  
  
“Your call.”  
  
“This, then. Tonight.”  
  
It’s more than worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> not in the best frame of mind while writing so if this doesn't make sense please let me know


End file.
